


Always Be My Baby

by princess_seb_hulk



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:04:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17082575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_seb_hulk/pseuds/princess_seb_hulk
Summary: Daniel brings his daughter to Red Bull.





	Always Be My Baby

Watching Daniel wander around the garage with their little girl she can’t help but smile. Dressed in a mini version of Dan's overalls with the same curly hair he’s taking the time to introduce her to everyone he comes across. They were worried she wouldn’t like being in the garage for the first time but they shouldn’t have worried. Like her father she was a natural.

She never would of imagined when she started working for Red Bull all those years ago that she would have ended up with a beautiful baby girl with such a wonderful father. Shaken out of her daydream by familiar arms snaking around her, she feels Dan gently kiss her hair, “Hello again sexy mama.” She smiles at him when she realises that their little girl is happily giggling away in Max's arms in the paddock at the back of the garage. She laughs as she asks, “How much did you pay Max to play with her?” Daniel shoots her one of those looks that leaves her weak at the knees, “Uncle Max volunteered so we could have some alone time.” She raises her eyebrow at him, not quite believing him, “He did?” He laughs again, “Yeah mainly cos he knows how much he would hate having to wait for sex too.”

Playfully picking her up he manoeuvres them towards his cool down room. Used to being short on time now they’re parents Dan skilfully sets about removing her clothing whilst pulling his own off. Pulling her close he claims her lips in a frantic heated kiss whilst working his hands down her body. Deepening the kiss, sliding his tongue against hers at the same time, he works a finger deep inside her leaves her groaning in pleasure. He quickly sets about finding the spot that causes her to lose control and flicks his finger across it. Breaking the kiss to beg she moans his name as he removes his finger.

Spreading her legs wider he lines his aching leaking cock against and presses in. He doesn't give her time to adjust, roughly picking her up, backing her up against the wall. He knows he's being brutal with his pace but he knows it’s exactly what they both need. Dan tightens his grip on her ass, holding her steady so he can thrust deeper. "Harder, don't stop" she breathes and he complies moving his hands behind her so not to hurt her. He picks up the pace, his entire body pressing her into the wall. Feeling himself losing control, the heat deep within him taking over he continues rolling his hips against hers.

She’s a wanton mess desperately grabbing at his shoulders whilst biting her lip so she doesn’t scream aloud. Feeling her shudder with desire around him Dan knows it’s not long before she falls apart so changes the angle of his thrusts. When she shatters around him, throwing her head back in pleasure it’s enough for him to follow and come with a grunt, releasing his load deep inside her. Pulling out he pulls her in to a hug, kissing her gently, “You’re amazing sweetheart.” They stand content in each others arms before reluctantly getting dressed. Glancing at the time she realises just how long they had left their daughter with Max, “We better get back, we’ve probably left him with her far too long.” Dan laughs as he opens the door, “I think Max is as smitten with our princess as we are. He'll be fine.”

Heading back to the paddock they hear their daughter laughing before they see her. They also find Max trying desperately trying to look innocent next to her. Narrowing her eyes she asks, “What have you done?” Far too quickly he answers, “Nothing.” Staring at him he soon blurts out, “It wasn’t really my fault. I didn’t realise it would happen.” Max glances sideways and that’s when they both realise that Lewis Hamilton is standing next to them looking like he’s trying to clean sick off his expensive designer shirt. Angrily Lewis tells them, “I came over to see her and he'd worked her up by spinning her around so much she was sick as soon as I held her.” Daniel doesn't try to hide his smirk, “I’m sorry mate but at least with that shirt design you won’t even notice it.” When Max snorts with laughter Lewis scowls at them and stomps off. Max just shrugs his shoulders, “This is why I’m definitely going to stay in free practise a lot longer.” Scooping her daughter into her arms whilst Dan and Max collapse in hysterics, she wonders when she ended up with more than one child.

 


End file.
